Episode 5903 (29th November 2004)
Plot The over-crowding at No.1 is starting to take its toll on Ken. He begs Steve to help him out and find somewhere else for Liz to live. Katy feels the pressure from Angela and Martin to do well in her mock exams. Vera's feeling better and insists that they don't need Frankie's help anymore. Maria and Tyrone return from Majorca. Tyrone's all loved-up but Maria's guilt-ridden and confesses to Audrey and Candice how she got off with another lad behind Tyrone's back. The new pigeon loft is installed at No.9. Vera tells Jack to get on to the Conservation Society so that they can register the house. Craig wants a computer at home. Tommy feels guilty knowing he's blown a chunk of the money playing poker. Liz gets a job at the Weatherfield Arms and at Steve's insistence moves into the flat above Street Cars. Ken's delighted she's gone but Maria's not impressed to find she's got a new flatmate. Frankie uncovers Jack's scam when Ken recognises "Henry Broxbourne" from the Conservation Society saying that he's an old mate of Jack's called Ron Hepplewhite from the Weatherfield Pigeon Fanciers Association. Ken and Deirdre are enjoying a bit of peace when to their horror Blanche brings Wanda Brinsley back home explaining that she's come to stay as she's got termites in her house. Martin's stunned when Katy announces that she wants a baby. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bob - Craig Shepherd *Ron Hepplewhite - Gordon Langford-Rowe *Wanda Brinsley - Ann Rye Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy tells Martin she wants to start a family; the Barlows lose one lodger and gain another; and Maria regales Audrey and Candice with tales of her holiday romance. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,310,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Liz McDonald: "Morning all. What do you think?" Deirdre Rachid: "Oh I say. You look very glam." Tracy Barlow: "We don't normally dress for breakfast". Liz McDonald: "No, this is for my job interview". Tracy Barlow: "What job?" Blanche Hunt: "Prostitute..." Liz McDonald: "Blanche!" Deirdre Rachid: "Mother!" Blanche Hunt: "You were all thinking it. I just said it out loud". Category:2004 episodes